FIGS. 1 and 2 show a conventional member 110' composed of seamed top layer 3', seamed intermediate layer 7', and seamed base layer 5'. The seam 9' extends continuously through all the layers (3', 7', and 5'). Continuous seams like those illustrated in FIGS. 1 and 2 are problematic since they require a continuous geometric cut to separate the different layers for seaming. This cutting needs to be accurate and is typically confined to a small seam area of less than about 0.25 inch. This type of seaming creates several problems. The first problem is that the cutting reduces the overall thickness of each layer and therefore creates a weak spot in each layer. When cutting and seaming in this small area, mechanical and electrical distortions are confined to the small thickness layers and the small width of the seam in the process direction. These mechanical and electrical distortions confined to this small area result in image quality degradation when performing color print processing. Thus, there is a need, which the present invention addresses, for a seamed member having enhanced mechanical strength for resisting tearing at the seams. In the present invention, the seam of each individual layer is preferably substantially separated to minimize the overall mechanical and electrical disturbances.
Where seamed members are intermediate toner transfer members, they enable a higher reproduction rate for color images using a four color system as compared to those imaging apparatuses without intermediate transfer members. Furthermore, registration of the final color toner image is improved. Although there are a number of intermediate transfer members employed in imaging apparatuses, there is still a need for intermediate transfer members with improved mechanical strength and electrical properties which enable generation of full color images with high color fidelity.
Conventional belts are described in the following:
Japanese Utility Model Laid-Open Publication (Kokai) No. Hei 2-52812; PA1 Japanese Patent Laid-Open Publication (Kokai) No. Sho 57-23974; PA1 Japanese Patent Laid-Open Publication (Kokai) No. Sho 57-9343; PA1 Japanese Patent Laid-Open Publication (Kokai) No. Hei 8-99737; and PA1 U.S. Pat. No. 5,721,032. PA1 (a) a base layer having a seam; PA1 (b) a first adhesive layer; PA1 (c) an intermediate layer having a seam; PA1 (d) a second adhesive layer; and PA1 (e) a top layer having a seam, wherein the intermediate layer seam is discontinuously offset from both the base layer seam and the top layer seam.
Other conventional belts are disclosed in Badesha et al., U.S. Pat. No. 5,576,818; Yu, U.S. Pat. No. 5,698,358; Yu et al., U.S. Pat. No. 5,273,799; Yu, U.S. Pat. No. 5,688,355; Stadler et al., U.S. Pat. No. 3,728,066; Gstohl, U.S. Pat. No. 4,803,934; Sypula et al., U.S. Pat. No. 5,525,446; and Sharf et al., U.S. Pat. No. 5,487,707.